


merry christmas i couldn't care less

by notactuallybatman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is done, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gift Fic, Laura is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura first comes up with the idea, Carmilla isn’t entirely pleased.</p><p>„No.”</p><p>„Yes.”</p><p>„No way in hell, heaven or any other supernatural realm.”</p><p>„Yes!”</p><p>„Am I stuttering?”</p><p>„But it’s Christmas!” Laura’s got one of her huge, incredibly annoying and in no way cute smiles on her face, the one that says ‘I am tiny and adorable and I will make you wanna pinch my cheeks until I squeal under your hands’. Carmilla is determined to not let her win this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas i couldn't care less

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is entirely self-indulgent and pointless. Basically, I just wanted to write our favourite lesbian vampire couple feat tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Merry Christmas, [Taru](http://girlfromshire.tumblr.com/). xx

When Laura first comes up with the idea, Carmilla isn’t entirely pleased.

„No.”

„Yes.”

„No way in hell, heaven or any other supernatural realm.”

„Yes!”

„Am I stuttering?”

„But it’s Christmas!” Laura’s got one of her huge, incredibly annoying and in no way cute smiles on her face, the one that says ‘I am tiny and adorable and I will make you wanna pinch my cheeks until I squeal under your hands’. Carmilla is determined to not let her win this time.

“Babe, we are not getting matching Christmas sweaters. We are _not_. Getting. Them. End of story.”

“But you’d look so cute!” Laura spins on her chair for emphasis. Carmilla, looking over from her bed, rolls her eyes.

“Yes, because cute is a thing I am interested in.”

“You are interested in me.”

She looks so proud of herself for that line. Carmilla shoots her a grumpy glance and makes a face. Not funny.

“Look, I looked some up on the internet and found those, they have reindeers and snowflakes on them and they’re in a really nice pattern-“

“Those are red. _Red_ , Laura.”

“So what?”

Carmilla huffs. “I don’t do colours.”

Laura smiles at her brightly. “Well maybe you should some time. Just ‘cause you’re a damned creature from some dark supernatural pit of the undead or something doesn’t mean you can’t be cheerful once in a while.” She elbows Carmilla in the side and smiles. Her eyes actually _sparkle_ in the light of the stupid fairy lights she hung on the ceiling. What the fuck.

Carmilla sighs deeply. Damn her. Damn this tiny girl with her cute cotton candy mind and her stupid cute ass ideas.

“ _Fine._ You win.” she drawls lazily and flops back down on her bed, pretending to be completely unaffected and bored by the whole thing.

Laura’s face immediately lights up like the incredibly hideous tree she put up in the back of their room. (Really, whoever decided that tinsel was festive deserved to be hung with it.) She lets out a squeal and tackles Carmilla to the bed, kissing her entire face enthusiastically.

“Yes yes yes, aw it’ll be so great. We can get them shipped directly here to Silas and wear them on Christmas Eve and -“

Carmilla groans and lets her head fall back onto the pillows dramatically. “I immediately regret this decision.”

Laura settles on top of her chest and smiles at her. “You’ll come to love it. Can’t have my grumpy grump be grumpy on Christmas, too, can I now? And besides” her smile turns wicked now, the special kind of Laura-wicked that only she can pull off, “I might make it up to you later.”

Carmilla takes this at her cue to shut her up with more kisses.

There’s not much talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading!
> 
> Title taken from [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9pKGo0SJ48)
> 
> [The sweaters in question](http://melikedesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/christmas-sweaters-quotes.jpg/)
> 
> Hope you liked it & a very merry fucking Christmas to you too.
> 
>  
> 
> [shameless self promo](http://notactuallybatman.tumblr.com/) xx


End file.
